I will always find you
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: "Rallen!" I screamed as I could feel myself being pulled away by the portal. "Jeena!" He yelled as he rushed over to grab my hand, but he was seconds too late. The last thing I remember is his face, he looked so scared... But why? Last time I remembered, Rallen was pretty much fearless. Then I fall into darkness.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I've decided to write more Spectrobes stories! :) I hope you like this one!**

* * *

_"Alright now, you are going to be introduced to your partners today. You will participate in everything you do together, and if you decide that you truly do want to be part of the NPP, you shall graduate from here and go straight to being an officer. Now, with that said. Let us begin." The Professor announced at the podium. Jeena was so excited to meet her new partner! She was hoping that she would be paired with her best friend Sora, or her current secret crush Jet. Crossing her fingers she waited patiently as the paired up people would walk up in front of everyone and shake hands."Sora Zorna and Jet Artezza. Come on up!" The Professor called. Jeena felt a little pang of sadness. She really liked Jet, but she was happy for Sora. But... It just felt odd...  
_

_When Sora and Jet shook hands, Sora gave Jeena a look that said "I'm Sorry" But Jeena just shook her head and smiled. Finally, after pretty much everyone had been paired they called Jeena's name. "Jeena Maruyama and... Oh... It seems as though Jeena will be paired with an upperclassmen. Alright then, Jeena Maruyama and Rallen __Takahashi!" The Professor announced. Sora gave her a look that screamed "Get out of here!" Jeena shot her a look that pretty much said, "Help me!" Rallen was a Sophomore in this high school, and Jeena was just a Freshman. It seems as though they were one more person short for someone to be her partner. It was rumored that Rallen Takahashi was a delinquent and that the only reason they kept him in this school was because he was such so good in combat and training. He could basically memorize any fighting pattern and counter attack it. _  


___But it was also rumored that he nearly got his last partner killed in a flight accident. He totaled the Practice Patrol Cruiser, and his partner nearly died from his wounds. After that he wasn't assigned another partner until now. As Jeena made her way up to the front of the room, she felt absolutely mortified. As she reached out to shake her new "Partners" Hand she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. When she looked up to look at him, he was grinning at her with this mischievous glint in his eyes.  
_

___"Hello... I'm Rallen, and these next three year, well four for you, are going to be awesome!" He said smugly. Jeena could feel her irritation for him growing stronger every passing moment. "Yes. We shall." She said through gritted teeth. Fourteen years old and she just HAD to get stuck with the pain in the ass of the entire school! As she walked back to her seat with her new Partner in tow she couldn't help but wonder what the Hell had she gotten herself into.  
_


	2. Trouble

"Rallen! Rallen... Rallen, what are you doing?" Jeena asked as she entered their private Patrol Cruiser. Rallen was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a bowl of noodles and was in the process of slurping them up with chopsticks. "Uh... Hey Jeena." He said while waving the chopsticks at her. But since his mouth was full, all she heard was this "Uhmmm... Haaaaa, Jeena." She rolled her eyes at him, he could be such a child sometimes!

"Rallen! What did I say about eating in the Patrol Cruiser, especially if your near the controls!" She nagged putting her hands on her hips. Rallen glared at her pointedly as he swallowed and sat up, "Jeena, your overreacting. I'm on the ground. Gosh... It's not like I'm going to eat right over these amazing high tech controls that could be ruined at any given moment with some noodles." He said sarcastically while jabbing the chopsticks in her direction.

Jeena rolled her sapphire eyes. "Whatever Mr. Sticks." She said before kicking his shin and exiting the Patrol Cruiser. "Ow!" She heard him yell as the doors closed behind her. 'What a joke.' She thought while smirking. It had been a while since she and Rallen had battled against the Krawl. It had been over a year since they had been to Wyterra as well.

For once everything has seemed to go back to normal. As Jeena walked through the halls until she entered the gardens. 'Maybe I should go to the Museum. Nahhhh... Professor Webster will probably chew me out about Rallen...' She thought as she wandered aimlessly into the south garden. She sighed, this was where Rallen smuggled her and a picnic basket in after curfew (Which was at 10:00 P. M.) into this garden.

They had a picnic consisting of noodles, rice, and sushi. It was amazing, and he took her for a ride on Pegatinum. Even though they had to be quite, they were so high up that no one could have heard them unless they screamed. So Jeena got away with laughing as she clung onto him.  
She sighed, why couldn't he be like that all the time? He was so frustrating! 'Frustratingly funny, sarcastic, and on occasion cute' She shook her head, 'Okay, forget cute.' She thought as she ran her fingers through her pearly pink hair. The moonlight highlighted her hair giving it a slight almost metallic, glow.

'Oh Rallen.' She thought as she sat down on one of the benches. She had to admit, their first full year consisting of three-hundred sixty five days, without her totally hating Rallen. It had actually been even fun. 'Wow... I never gave him a chance in high school...' She thought guiltily as she played with her Kaylee. The memories of her dissing him when she promised to help him with studies, her ignoring him when he was trying to have a conversation with her, her throwing his kind gestures right in his face, and her always trying to start a fight with him.

She did so many horrible things to him... 'I never got the chance to tell him I'm sorry.' She thought as she brought up a holographic 3D image map of the entire NPP Campus. Sighing she fiddled around with it, but then quickly dismissed it. She didn't know what to do. After a while of just sitting there and looking up at the night sky she was ready to go back to the Patrol Cruiser to finish up some analysis's and to see if Rallen had fallen asleep on the controls again.  
Jeena shivered as a gentle breeze brushed against her shoulders. Late Autumn and it was already getting pretty cool outside. But she loved gazing at the stars, she could do it for hours if she really wanted too. 'But Rallen... I can't leave him alone most of the time.' She thought as she rubbed her hands against her arms before shivering again. "Why didn't I bring a jacket?!" She muttered. She didn't notice the dark shadow looming over her until it was too late. "Wha-?" She exclaimed before she was knocked to the ground.

Using her training strategies that she was taught she rolled backwards and came back up into a fighting stance. 'What the heck?!' She thought as she pushed some of the hairs that had fallen into her face back. Evil laughter seemed to echo all around her, goosebumps erupted onto her porcelain skin. "You shall come with me young one. And if not, you shall pay a high price. Because love comes with one, all love does at one point or another." The voice said.  
Jeena didn't understand what was going on. She was still slightly dazed from being knocked to the ground. "Wha- What?" She shakily asked. Thoughts raced through her mind, trying to gather information that wasn't coming to her. 'Where is Rallen when I need him?' She thought frantically. She had never really been scared of many things, but tonight was one of those times where she would be scared. Truly, truly scared.

"Ah, don't be frightened my dear. You shall come with me now..." The voice seemed to soothe. Out of the corner of her eye, Jeena saw something dart out from the shadows, but it was so fast she didn't have time to react. She felt herself struck on the head. She reeled backwards, but nothing could be stopped from the darkness creeping into her vision. Her last thought was of Rallen, before falling into oblivion.

* * *

**Mwuhahahaha! I just had too! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks! Reviews are love! :)**


	3. Rescue

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this one for a while. I must seem like a huge jerk, but now here is a new chapter! Hahaha, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! :) Now here we shall continue!**

* * *

Rallen had just finished his noodles and was messing around with the chopsticks before getting bored of them. Standing up he stretched before his Komainu rubbed up against his leg. "Ah, hey there little guy!" He said cheerfully as he reached down to pat the little Spectrobe fondly. "I wonder where Jeena is... She should be back here." He murmured right before his Kaylee went off. "This is Rallen Takahashi." He said when an image of Commander Grant popped up. "Hello Rallen. We need your help urgently." The Commander replied sparking Rallen's interest. "Uh... Yes sir?" He asked hesitantly, the Commander shook his head, "Your partner Jeena has gone missing, and we know for sure that she has been abducted." He explained. Rallen could feel his temper flare, even though Jeena could be really annoying at times, who could do this to her?!

"How do you know?" He immediately asked. "She was in the gardens near the Museum when the security cameras filmed it, a man came up behind her and assaulted her before rendering her unconscious. But then it seemed that the man was aware of the cameras before these tentacles or appendages came out of his back and totally destroyed all of the security cameras." The Commander said before sending the video to Rallen, who viewed it with gritted teeth. It took all his willpower not to lose it.

"I'm suspecting that he is a Krawl and is trying to lure you into a trap by kidnapping your partner." The Commander finished when Rallen had finished the video. He was so angry, but he couldn't let himself go... Just yet. "Are you asking me to go after her?" He asked while clenching his fists, making his knuckles crack, but the Commander just shook his head, "No Rallen. I'm not asking you to go after her. I'm telling you this because I think that it's safer if we lose one life to save the life of a stronger being. Rallen, I know that she is your partner, but you can't go after her. You will be assigned a new partner shortly." He replied.

Rallen could not believe his ears, the Commander tells him that his partner has been kidnapped most likely by the Krawl, only to tell him that he can't go after her. "But Commander-" He protested before being cut off, "No Rallen, I am sorry. But this is the NPP, we can't afford to lose you." The Commander said before signing off.

"Commander... Commander!" Rallen said, but couldn't catch him in time. "Damn it..." He hissed before running to the front of the patrol cruiser. As he readied himself for take off he gripped the controls, "Damn it all to hell!" He yelled as he punched the starting controls as he took off. 'Don't worry Jeena... I'm coming for you. No way are they going to assign me to a new partner, no way are they going to let you die.' He thought as he naviagted his way through space. Even though she could be a real pain, he wasn't going to let her go. Not when he cared that much for her. He shook his head, trying to clear his feelings away.

Opening up the map of the Nanairo Galaxy he tracked Jeena's Kaylee, which apparently went through an open portal that was close to him. "Well... Looks like we know where she is Komainu, right through that portal." He said before setting the cruiser at full speed, "Let's go get her!" He said confidently as he zoomed right into the portal, which closed directly behind him.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it was such a crapy chapter. I'll try to do better next time! I hope you enjoyed though! :) ~ Lyricalmiracle134**


End file.
